(2) Lions that Glow?
by JasmineTheFangirl
Summary: "Last night I saw a glowing lion." "What sounded wrong in that sentence?" When the Wild Kratts crew discovers a glowing lion, they investigate, only to find out Zach is planning to sell the glowing lions as pets. [BASED ON A TRUE CREATURE FACT! SEE INSIDE FOR DETAILS.] [I DON'T OWN WK!]
1. Glowing Lions

**YES, FINALLY DA SEQUEL :D**

 **FUN FACT:** GLOWING RABBITS are real! So that's what inspired this story. Thank my science teacher if you like it! xD It has to do with GMO (genetically mutated organisms). They injected the ability of bio-luminescence into rabbit embryos and BAM you have a glowing rabbit. And it doesn't hurt the rabbit either.

 **What do you think of the story? And glowing rabbits? REVIEW!**

* * *

 ** _Leilani's POV_**

Cold water hits me and I jolt awake. There I find my adoptive dad, Chris Kratt, holding a bucket of water. I'm so going to get him.

 _"CHRIS KRATT, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"_ I jump out of my bed and start chasing him around the Tortuga, which is basically a giant flying turtle. I see Martin, my dad's brother, but my mom, Aviva Corcovado, is nowhere to be seen. She's dating Chris. If they dumped each other, they'd still be my parents.

"Try and keep up!" Chris smirks, running every which way. (If you're wondering why I just call them Chris/Aviva/Martin is because I sort of lost my birth parents in a fire, along with my sister Marcy, and it can bring back bad memories.) The chase is on.

"Oh, I will!" After living the wild for two years, I learned to run fast and for long periods of time. I catch up to him... when he runs into a wall. We fall to the floor with a loud _thud._ Then we both laugh. Martin can be seen laughing, too, sitting on the circular table in the middle of the room.

"Call it a draw?"

"Fine."

We shake on it, and my mom walks in the room. "What did you do now? Chris, why does Leilani look like she's dripping wet? Leilani, I swear, you're sometimes as bad as the Kratt brothers."

"Hey!" Chris exclaims at the same time I scream, "Thanks!"

"We're not that bad!" Chris stands up, then helps me up. "See, Leilani's fine... right?"

"Yeah," I answer.

"You're lucky I like you." Aviva folds her arms and shakes her head. "You guys can get a little carried away sometimes."

"We do not!" Martin exclaims, sticking his nose in the air.

"Sure."

"What are we doing today?" Martin asks, laughing. "Chris, you're older then Leilani. You should be more mature."

"Coming from the guy who's always immature," Chris mutters.

"I heard that, Chris!" And then Martin starts to chase Chris. I just keep laughing, ignoring the cold.

I walks over to Aviva, and we just watch Chris and Martin act like idiots. Luna, my wolf best friend, walks over and sits at my feet.

"Last night I saw a glowing lion." Chris and Martin walk over, and then Martin gives Chris this weird look, along with the rest of us.

"A glowing lion?" Koki asks.

"What sounded wrong in that sentence?" I raise an eyebrow.

"No, look!" Chris pulls out his Creature Pod and shows me a picture of a glowing lion. Then everyone else takes a look, and once we are done Chris shows us a video. Sure enough, it is a glowing lion. It's also really weird. Last I checked, LIONS DIDN'T HAVE BIO-LUMINESCENCE!

"What the heck?" I ask, saying what everyone is thinking.

"We're going to check this out... Where's He Who Breathes Fire?" Aviva looks over at us and smiles. "Check on the pride."

We begin to run out, but then Aviva calls, "Wait! You two are waiting on Leilani, who will be changing into non-pajamas."

* * *

I change into a blue T-shirt and put on my silver jacket. Then I put on jeans and black boots. The Kratt brothers are gone (no surprise) and Aviva's at her invention station. I walk over.

"Hey Leilani. They left you, those idiots." Aviva says. "They were in a hurry and snuck out. They also took the Createrra."

I scoff. "I can't run that fast. I'll just stick around here, and when they come back they are _so dead._ "

"Okay." Aviva laughs. "Just don't _really_ kill them. I love them but they can be so immature. Oh, and I think Luna went with them."

I fold my arms and sit on Aviva's cabinet drawer. "Oh, screw them. They don't get any Creature Power Discs... right?"

"Nah." Aviva waves her hand. "Only if they get into deep trouble."

"Put it this way- they're the Kratt brothers. They'll be getting in trouble today."

We both laugh, then Aviva runs off. "Wait there! I've got something for you."

I wait, still sitting on Aviva's desk, and then she blindfolds me. "Wha-? Aviva, is this some Kratt brother-like scheme? Are you going _Aviva Kratt?_ "

Aviva places something in my hands. It's skinny and light, then I hear a noise like she's setting plastic down. When she undoes the blindfold, I find a shiny green flute with silver keys in my hands.

"Whoa," I breathe out. "It- It's beautiful!"

Aviva smiles. "Made it myself. You mentioned you played flute before, so I made you one. We need to sign you up for school, then you can join band."

"Thanks, Aviva!" I hug her and smile. Maybe when I'm too lazy to sing I can use my Queen of the Wild powers to call the animals. Wait... _Queen of the Wild_... Maybe I can call on some animals to help me.

"No problem!" She hugs me back. "Also, it's indestructible. Don't worry about dropping it. And..."

Aviva points at my initials engraved in silver. It was even more perfect! I love it! So if a green-and-silver flute wasn't enough to keep people away from it, then the _L.C_ was. (For Leilani Corcovado, of course.)

I walk over to the open ramp and smile. "So now let's call some wild animals, and I'm going to find those Kratt brothers."

"Here!"

Aviva tosses me my Creature Pod, which I stuck in my pocket. Then I blew on the flute.


	2. Zach

**R &R?**

* * *

The sound from the flute is beautiful, prettier then any flute I'd ever played. A zebra comes in front of the Tortuga and "bows" like Constellation the wolf did before I left the forest. Being Queen of the Wild really has its perks. The zebra then walks up the ramp to me, and I set the flute down. Then I mount the zebra like a horse.

"Ooh! You look good!" Aviva exclaims.

I smile. "Thanks, Aviva. Anything you want me to tell the bros?"

"They are dead." Aviva smirks and walks back into the Tortuga. "Good luck finding them!"

The zebra gallops through the African savanna as I scan for the Kratt brothers. The zebra know where it's going though, and soon they come into view. The zebra rears like a horse, and I glare at the Kratt brothers. _They are so dead._

"Uh-oh."

"You're so dead to me and Aviva!" I sigh. "What am I going to do with you guys?"

"Nothing?" Chris smiles sheepishly.

"Pleeeeeeeeease?" Martin asks.

They both make puppy faces at me. I hate when they do that. I can't help but forgive them. I swing my leg over the zebra and dismount. It gallops off, giving me a quick bow before it runs off.

"Fine."

They cheer, then keep looking for a lion pride. But there are none- it's like all the lions are gone! I walk around the savanna, and then I decide to try a lion call. I sing high notes, but no lions ever come. Well, I'd never tried it before either.

"What? Aren't they supposed to come?" Chris asks.

"They are," I reply. "Hmm... That's odd."

"Blur!" Martin exclaims, pointing at a cheetah. She sits on the savanna peacefully.

Chris sticks a disc in his disc case. "No gazelle power today."

Martin laughs, but I'm confused. "What?"

"He got tackled by Blur a lot when we were here once," Martin explains. "And we raced Zach. Aviva won."

"Nice," I reply.

"Come on, let's go see Blur!" Martin starts running, and I follow him. Chris eventually follows, and I think, _Lions can wait._ The cheetah seems to know Chris and Martin, and she even lets us pet her. She also has a cub- Martin calls him Spot Swat. He's adorable!

"He looks about a year old now."

"Aw, Blur, he's cute!"

"Awww!"

Spot Swat is the _cutest_ baby animal I'd ever seen. Except maybe Luna's kid Comet, she was pretty cute. She's an adult wolf now.. Wait, where was Luna?! She wasn't around and Aviva had said the Kratt brothers took her...!

"Where's Luna?" I ask frantically.

"She was right with us!" Chris exclaims.

"You _lost her?!_ " I snap. "On the African savanna? SHE HAS A _FUR COAT!_ "

"We'll find her!" Martin stutters, then I see him whisper to Chris, "Hopefully."

"I heard that! _Luna!_ " I call. Nothing is heard. Oh, those Kratt brothers are more then dead if I can't find her.

We call for maybe a half hour more as we walk, but still no Luna. I sigh and sit down on a rock. I see a zebra herd off to the right, and the sun's in the middle of the sky. I don't know what to do if Luna goes missing. She's my _best friend._ I met her in the woods as a lone female, then she found her pack. This was before my family died.

Luna gets her pack, my family dies... then I named all of the wolves in the pack. They offered me meat, but I knew raw meat was a no, so they showed me the forest. I also met the other animals, who seemed to like me. The birds made me a tiara. It's funny how all the animals liked me. The birds basically called me Queen of the Wild, but was it _real?_ Was I born into a throne or something? (Because I don't see the Kratts singing and having animals come to them. I actually wanted to hear them sing.) Well, once I _had_ found a cave, and it had a drawing of a girl surrounded by animals... but the girl was a lot prettier then me.

"Oh, no." Martin whispers.

"What?" Chris and I ask.

Martin just points at a grey cargo plane. I see black robots all around it. It looks futuristic. I climb up a tree, and Chris follows.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"Zach Varmitech," Martin answers. "The robotics inventor who doesn't like animals. He uses animals to power his inventions!"

"Jerk," I reply. "Who does that?"

No answer comes. So we have Donita, queen bitch of fashion and Zach, 'the robotics inventor who doesn't like animals.' What's next?

"Where's Blur?" Chris asks. "She was just with us!"

"And Spot Swat!" Martin adds. "He was just here, too!"

"All the animals are disappearing on the African savanna..." I can't believe it.

"Do you think _Zach...?_ "

"He _would_ do that..."

"Aviva?" I tap on my Creature Pod.

"Hey Leilani, Martin and Chris." Aviva smiles. "What's up?"

"We think Zach's stolen animals from the African savanna!" Chris exclaims.

"What? That's terrible!" Aviva gasps.

"Yeah," Martin agrees. "We're going to check it out."

"Okay... be careful!" Aviva warns.

"Luna's missing too. If he lays a _finger_ on her, me, Martin, Chris or any of the animals..." I narrow my eyes.

"I'm coming too." Aviva spins out of her chair and it disconnects. I send her the coordinates. A few minutes later, she shows up with my spear, flute and the Kratts' Creature Power Suits.

"Hey Aviva." I jump out of the tree, not bothering to climb down. "So what's the plan?"

"We're going to talk to him," Chris decides.

"And we can see if he's got any animals." Martin adds.

"He'll probably have all of them." I roll my eyes.


	3. Trapped

**OMG! This is actually getting reviews! THANK YOU ALL!**

 **Sorry it's shorter then the other chapters .**

* * *

I begin to storm over to Zach's plane, but Aviva holds me back. "Don't. We go together."

So we all walk together. _Zach Varmitech..._ I swear I've heard that name before. I don't know where, but when I see him, I'll probably know. It bugs me until we get to the gate, where one of the black robots stops us. They hover and look very... _futuristic._ I may have said that before but really, _hovering?_ (Okay, FINE, the Tortuga does that too. It doesn't look as creepy, though.)

"WILD RATS?!" Yep, it's Zach all right. Annoying as always.

Zach walks out, arms folded. He's got black hair and is honestly too skinny for his own good. (Aviva said I was like that after she thoroughly looked me over.) His voice is higher-pitched then most people. He wears all black, and his eyes are emerald green.

And it hits me. I know how I know Zach.

 _"Alana?!"_ Zach asks. "You're with _them?!_ I thought you were dead."

"One, I'm _Leilani._ Two, I'm obviously with them, and no I'm not dead," I answer. "It's me."

Zach's obviously shocked. Aviva looks over at me. "You _know_ him?"

"Yeah, I met him when I was little," I reply. "He hasn't changed a bit."

Annoying voice? Check. Stupidity? Check.

"How'd you survive?" Zach asks, raising an eyebrow. _He's wondering... if it's possible. But it's not._

"Long story." I fold my arms. "Doesn't matter. Now Zach, give me back my wolf."

"What wolf?" Zach asks, shrugging nervously. I can see it in his eyes. He has my wolf, and a bunch of other animals.

I roll my eyes. He's so stupid. "Move."

I push him to the side and walk into his jet. I gasp- there are a _lot_ of animals from the African savanna! And Luna! I run over to her cage, but it's locked. What is this, a TV show? If it were, it'd be called like _Wild Kratts_ or _Journey of the Kratts._ Whatever.

Zach cackles evilly. "You're staying with me, Wild Brat! And I've got the rest of the you, too!"

Zach locks us in the plane with a press of a button. _No... Wait- where's Martin? H- h- he's gone!_

He must have escaped. Chris and Aviva get tied up, and I'm next. I hate Zach Varmitech. I hate him! He drags us- or well, his robots- Zach-bots- drag us to the cockpit, where Zach sits down. We're left standing. Only our hands are tied, but I know now is not the time to make my move. Zach would probably murder me on the spot. (But I don't really care.)

"What do you want from us?!" I ask, desperately. Everything is black here. It's depressing. Zach Varmitech needs to get a life.

"Quiet! I'll get to it!" Zach snaps. "As you know, I am better then you, Aviva-"

"No, you're not!" I object.

"Shut it, Wild Brat!" Zach narrows his eyes. "As I was saying, I'm better then Aviva, and so are my inventions. I'm going to make all those animals tamer and they will glow! Who needs a glowing rabbit when you can get a big glowing cat? Or better... a wolf?!"

Zach cackles evilly, only inches from me, Chris and Aviva. Now is the time to make my move. I walk up to him and kick him in the shins. God, he's weak... I push him against the wall with my knee.

"Give. Me. Back. My. WOLF!" I scream, furious. "And all the other animals, Zachary Varmitech!"

"MOMMY!" Zach screams, curling in a ball. I scare him. _Good._ I love scaring people I hate. "ZACH-BOTS, GET HER!"

Uh-oh. I feel a Zach-bot grab my arm and pin it behind my back. It hurts- Zach-bots have pinchers! Zach stands up, and shoves his nose in my face. Typical Zach, rubbing it in anyone's face. He'd probably rub it into my mom's face, too. UGH! I need to build a bridge over Zach and tell him to get over himself. If I actually _could_ build a bridge.

"You, little miss Alana Coral Richardson, would do well to shut up."

He says my last name weird. HONESLTLY, HOW MUCH DOES HE HAVE TO MESS UP?! Since when is _Richardson_ pronounced ri-CHARD-son?!

"It's _Leilani Adele_ _Corcovado_ , asshole!" I snap. "Keep up with me! Hey... that'd be a good TV show. _Keeping Up with the Corcovados..._ Forget Kim Kardashian and _Keeping Up with the Kardashians._ Or wait, would I get sued? Whatever, I can get my reality TV show later. Give me back the animals."

Yeah, the show'd be _Keeping Up with the Corcovados_ or _Keeping Up with the Kratts..._ not Wild Kratts or Journey of the Kratts. Oh! If Chris and Aviva got married, it'd be _Keeping Up with the Corcovado-Kratts!_ YES! Now all they had to do was get engaged, then married. Hopefully it's easier said then done... I wonder when it'd happen... it's been a month since they started dating! GET ON WITH IT ALREADY! Tom Sawyer got married in a day to some blondie! Or was it a week...? Still, it was shorter then Chris and Aviva!

What does it take? They're perfect. Hey, I wonder who Martin likes...

"No." Zach folds his arms. "Take them away. All three of them!"

And I'm dragged off with Chris and Aviva, off into the unknown. (of Zach's plane.) It's dark grey. We're all thrown into a jail cell. Screw Zach. I HATE HIM! I feel like Coach Hedge from Percy Jackson, who's all like, _die, die, die!_ And Zach's like Draco Malfoy, all stuck up and snobby.


	4. Family Times?

**R &R?**

* * *

The Zach-bots drag us down the never-ending halls. Then they untie our bonds (which are ropes) and throw us in a jail cell. Ugh. I'm trapped. Helpless. _Again._ I can smell the smell of oil (for rusty robots/inventions) and tomato soup (Zach's favorite food). I _hate_ tomato soup.

"How do you know Zach?" Aviva asks.

"Well, my mom, her name was Alessandra, yes, like the Victoria's Secret model, and she went to college with Zach," I began. "That's also where she met my dad. But anyways, she was one of the popular sorority girls, and Zach wasn't a frat boy, and my dad wasn't either. The two of them liked her, plus a bunch of frat boys. They'd all show off when she was around, and she fell in love with my dad. The other boys moved on, but Zach apparently couldn't. He was like.. addicted to her!"

"Creep," Aviva mutters.

"I know." I roll my eyes. "Anyways, he kept showering her with gifts, and then she was like _stop,_ and he's like, _but I love you!_ And then she got engaged and Zach was heartbroken. He and my mom still stayed friends-" I make air quotes- "but she still thought he loved her. He came to see her, and I was around, too. We actually lived kinda close. Like, he _moved_ kinda close. Weird. But anyways, he'd come see us, and me too, but I don't think he liked me or my dad. He gave me these _looks_ when I did something wrong. Or Marcy. But he can get over himself. And so that ends the tale of Zach and Alessandra."

"What did your mom look like?" Chris asks. "Did you get your traits from her or your dad?"

"My dad's name was Ian. He was blonde, like Martin, and so was Marcy." I answer. "So like you and Martin. Marcy ended up like Martin, and I'm brunette like you."

"And me," Aviva adds. "So, did Zach hate you or Marcy more?"

"Me, since I was first born I think," I reply. "Just because he didn't get my mom."

"Wow." Chris raises an eyebrow. " Zach's a total creep. I know it's not nice, but it sounds like he stalked her."

"I think he did!"

We all laugh, knowing that Zach's like that.

"And since when does _Leilani Adele Richardson_ sound like _Alana Coral Ri-CHARD-son!?_ " I roll my eyes. "Honestly, next thing he's going to do is be calling you something like Christie Kratt and Aaliyah Corcovado!"

"Aaliyah," Aviva repeats. "That's a new one. People have called me Avara, Alana- like you- and some people just can't get it."

" _Christie?!_ " Chris protests. "I'm not a girl!"

"No, Zach's just stupid like that," I reply, staring at my fingernails. "And annoying. And lazy. And a self-obsessed stalker."

"I heard that!" Zach exclaims, startling us.

"Well, it's true!" I sass back, folding my arms. "What are you going to do? Out-sass me? Teach me how to lie? Stalk _me_ next?!"

Zach growls, frustrated, but then smiles evilly. "No. But I will use your dog friend as my next test subject. What was her name, uh, Lulu?"

"You wouldn't dare!" I gasp. "And she's a _wolf,_ you idiot!"

"He would," Aviva whispers.

"LULU! Come here!" Zach screams, looking at cages. "Zach-bots, bring me the doggy thingy."

 _Lulu?! Doggy thingy?!_ What? Well, that just proves Zach can't get names right. Luna is Lulu, Wild Kratts is Wild Rats. Wow. Claps for Zach, he's won an award: Most Names Mistaken That's Probably On Purpose! Next time on _Keeping Up with the Corcovado-Kratts!_ The pilot episode would be called _Leilani_ because when they met me they got together. (With a little help from me and Martin.) Part two: _Donita's Secret._ Episode three: _Zach Attack!_ Episode four... would be determined soon.

The Zach-bots dumbly obey, and I untie my shoe and take it off. There's throwing room between the bars of the cell. Zach, you idiot, seriously, get a life. Or are you so far into stupidity you can't get out? Probably. Zach's always been so full of himself, selfish and stupid! Ugh. He needs to get over himself. He isn't that good. He probably think he is a god or something. (HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA... no)

Zach grabs the needle, and Luna is restrained by Zach-bots. Why isn't she doing anything? Oh, right.

"LUNA! DON'T BE RESTRAINED!" I scream desperately. It kills me to see her held back. Animals should be "living free and in the wild" or whatever Chris says at the end of every interaction with any animal. It's true. Why capture wild animals? If you want to use them, then too bad! Get over it!

"And now this doggy thing is mine, all mine!" Zach cackles evilly.

I throw my shoe and it hits him in the head, just as Martin comes driving along in the Createrra, seeing a shoe fly past. "Uh... what just happened?"

"Leilani threw a shoe at Zach," Chris answers.

"And I learned I have good aim!" I add.

"Leilani, you shouldn't throw things at people." Aviva looked over at Zach and sighed. "Even him."

"Aww." I fold my arms. "But it worked!"

 _Life Rule #239: No throwing things at people. Why? Because Aviva said so._

"BLUE BOY!" Zach exclaims. "GET HIM!"

Martin runs around Zach's jet, and the Zach-bots chase him. He's too fast. The Zach-bot chases Martin, and Luna is free. She grabs the keys from a hanging hook and hands them to me. I unlock us, then stick the keys in my jacket pocket. We're free. I grab some of the fallen rope and walk over to Zach.

He is so going to get it.


	5. A Ghostly Visit

**Meep :P R &R?**

 **I DIED WHEN I SAW 9 REVIEWS OMG ILY ALL!**

* * *

"AHH! MOMMY!" Zach screams. Such a baby! I roll my eyes and toss the rope down. Next thing he'll probably be crying. Ha! This is the second time he's done this. What a pathetic wimp!

"I'm not that mean, Zach. I'm not going to kill you... even though I could," I snap. The Zach-bots chase Martin, not worried about Chris or Aviva due to Zach's orders. Chris works on freeing the animals. Maybe I can get Zach to free them by himself.

"Free the animals. _Now._ "

"WHAT?! No!" Zach exclaims, stopping his wailing. He stands up. "ZACH-BOTS! GET ALL THE WILD RATTS! Except for this one." He points straight at me. "Don't get her... yet."

Chris and Aviva together had freed about half of the animals. They are all running around Zach's jet. I make a loud, high-pitched whistle sound and they all clump up and hide. Queen of the Wild powers were awesome. If I needed the animals, they were there. Zach stands up, brushing himself off. I accidentally pushed him into dirt, I guess. But it doesn't show on the black sweater and grey pants.

"So... let's talk Alessandra. I heard you talking about her."

Zach hits my weak spot. But I can't let it show. He'll take me out. I fold my arms and narrow my eyes. "What about Alessandra?"

"You think I loved her. And I did. I still do. I miss her." Zach sighs. "It broke my heart to see Alessandra marry Ian- your dad."

"Guess she didn't date cold, animal-hating, environment-ruining, cruddy-idea-d people," I snap. "She was a nice person. I can see why she didn't date you."

"I loved her!" Zach exclaims. "And I regret the thing I did to her."

Suddenly he spurs my anger. _What the hell did he do to my mom? Why didn't she tell me? Or anyone?!_ I narrow my eyes. Regret is a horrible feeling. No one wants to feel regret. Like I regret not running. Maybe, one day, if I run fast enough, I can escape the pain. Chris and Aviva have helped, so's Luna and Martin and Koki and Jimmy, and started to fix things. I have a family again. But if Zach hurt my first mother... _he is so dead._

"What did you do?!" I ask, shoving Zach against the wall. "What did you do to her?!"

"The fire that killed everyone in your family... I started it." Zach stuck his nose in the air, and I decide to hear him out before I kill him. "I wanted Alessandra! I didn't think she was home! I planned to only kill Ian! But all of you were home! And I could never forgive myself. Except for Ian. I could forgive myself there. And on Marcy. Because, I am great."

"YOU!" I snap, pinning him against the wall even harder. "Did you even think that she'd be happy? Or marry you?!"

"I-" Zach began.

"SHUT UP!"

This is it. Zach has a look of terror on his face. I dig into his pocket and grab his remote control, then throw it on the ground as hard as I can (which is pretty hard). It shatters on impact, and the Zach-bots freeze. Chris, Aviva and Martin all look over at me. Then they continue to free the animals.

"Explain." My tone is deathly calm, like Chiron from Percy Jackson when he's mad.

"I- I- I wanted her!" Zach cried. "Alessandra was the love of my life, until your father took her away from me! And I didn't go to the funeral because I couldn't face her family- her mom, dad, anyone! It was Ian and those stupid animals!"

"Animals are _not_ stupid!" I exclaim. "Yes, she was an animal lover and tree hugger, but that doesn't make them stupid!"

"I hate animals!" Zach exclaims. "They and those stupid Kratt brothers took away the girl I liked at science camp! _Her!_ "

He jabs a finger at Aviva, who's pretty shocked. She gasps, and Chris protectively wraps his arm around her. Martin wraps his arm around her, too. At least _she's_ protected.

"One, _ew!_ Two, who'd wanna date you?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "It's not the animals' fault! To be in love, you need both people to like each other! YOU NEED TO ACCEPT THAT AND MOVE ON! And now guess what, Alessandra, my mother, is _gone!_ Because of you, a little... evil... piece of... AGH!"

I for some reason let him go, and he runs off from the wall. Then I realize he's gone. And I'm going to kill him- at the most, though. I don't want to. Even if he is stupid, arrogant, jealous and a murderer, he _is_ still a living being. (I meant parasite.)

"Oh, you're not going anywhere!" I snap. Then I sing a high Ariana Grande-like series of notes. The birds taught me that was a disaster call. Luna runs to my side, protecting me. Somehow the African animals understand. They tear up the plane, all the Zach-bots in sight. I just watch until it looks like a version of Donita's jet- trashed and beat up.

A lion knocks Zach over, and I hear Martin whisper, "He Who Breathes Fire."

"Now are animals so _stupid?!_ " I ask, walking around Zach, I pet 'He Who Breathes Fire' and he seems to enjoy it. Don't all cats?

"No!" Zach whimpers. "Don't kill me, nice kitty!"

"Lion," I snap. "Good boy. Off for a second, please?"

The lion steps off, keeping one paw on Zach until I pull him up. Back to the wall. I pin him against the wall, glaring, pushing as hard as I can.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Zach exclaims.

"Leilani."

I recognize that voice! But... she's dead... I look back to see my mom- or like a ghost of her. She stands, smiling. And I think everyone else sees her too- they gasp and step back. She has brown hair like me and blue eyes like Martin. (My eyes are green.) My mom's hair is parted on the left, and it's almost to her mid back. She wears a white dress.

"Mom?" I whisper, letting go of Zach and fully turning around. "I-is that you?"

"Yeah. It's me." Alessandra/my mom smiles sweetly, just like on the night she died, right before I went to sleep.

"I miss you," I whisper.

"Oh, Leilani, I miss you too." She walks over (if ghosts can walk? Or do they glide?) and touches my cheek. I can't feel anything, but I know she's there. "Don't kill him, sweetie. Don't kill, _ever._ Okay?

"O- okay," I reply. "I love you."

"As do I." Alessandra, my mom, really _does_ look like a Victoria's Secret model, not only sharing a name with one. "Zach."

"A- Alessandra?" Zach asks, stuttering.

She folds her arms. "Zach, I know you loved me, and Aviva over there, but you shouldn't kill. Animals are amazing creatures and-"

"NO!" Zach exclaims. "They are not! Ian stole you! Out of my plane!"

"Will he ever change?" Aviva asks Chris.

"Probably not, but come on."

Chris, Aviva, Martin and I all run out. She follows, "ghost walking" or whatever. Zach takes off in a hurry. He'll never change.

"He probably won't." I can see a smile on her face.

"Agreed." Alessandra replies. I'll call her by her real name, like Chris and Aviva. "I watched you from up above. I couldn't watch _over_ you, but finally I was able to come back for a little while. Now's another matter."

She turns to Chris and Aviva, who nod politely. "You are the Wild Kratts. Chris, Aviva and Martin."

"Yeah," Martin replies. "Are you alive? Or real?"

"Sort of, it's a long explanation, but I'll shorten it," Alessandra begins. "I'm a real ghost. So I'm not technically alive."

Then she turns to Chris and Aviva. "Chris Kratt and Aviva Corcovado... I know you're Leilani's adoptive parents."

"We are," Aviva nods. "And we're dating."

"I know." Alessandra smiles. "And I approve of you as parents for Leilani. You seem like good people."

"Thank you." Chris looks over at me. "Leilani's an amazing young girl."

"She truly is." She looks at me, too, and I blush. I feel special now, and wanted. (Well, I've felt wanted ever since the Wild Kratts crew has become my family.)

"Aww, thanks."

"I've got to go soon. But _promise_ me you'll take care of Leilani?" Alessandra asks, pleading in her eyes.

"Of course we will. She's Leilani _Corcovado_ now." Aviva answers. "Or she could be Leilani _Kratt,_ whatever she likes."

 _Leilani Corcovado-Kratt,_ I think. _That would be perfect._

"I'll be watching." Alessandra looks up at the sky. "I've got to go. Chris, do it soon. Aviva, I know you'll be a great mother. Martin... don't feel alone. You'll see what I mean in the future. Leilani, I love you. I know you're the true Queen of the Wild, and I have a gift for you. It's your old crown, revised, to make it better. And... remember me."

Alessandra winks, then there is a flash of light, and she disappears. A shimmer of glitter appears in her place, and the glitter forms a crown. It looks like a real princess crown, and I think it has gold and diamonds. Aviva helps me put it on, and I feel like a true Queen of the Wild. Somehow the animals had gotten off, and they swirled at my feet. Luna even came back!

"Luna!" I hug her.

"Now, we should be getting back to the Tortuga." Chris looks off in the distance.

"You ready?" Aviva asks, putting a hand on my shoulder. I look at Martin, who gives a final pat to He Who Breathes Frie.

I can't help the feeling of loneliness from Alessandra's disappearance, but I know she wants me to go with them. "Yeah. I am. Let's go."

And we walk as a true family back to the Tortuga.

"Wait, where _is_ the Tortuga?"

Or maybe not.


	6. Epilogue

**Sweet epilogue :) R &R?**

* * *

I can't sleep tonight. (Okay, I have slept a _little,_ maybe three hours.) Why? I can't let go of the ghost version of Alessandra, my mom. My tiara sits on my dresser, and I love being the Queen of the Wild. I sigh, wondering what to do. I couldn't forget today's events.

 _Zach admitting he killed my mom..._ Screw him.

 _Him liking Aviva..._ Worst couple ever.

 _The ghost of Alessandra..._ What even happened?!

 _Chris, do it soon?_ Do what?!

 _True Queen of the Wild?_ It's just a nickname...

 _Martin, don't feel alone?_ Does Martin have a girlfriend or something?

I sigh, again, knowing I wouldn't be getting any sleep. Luna is sleeping in the main room, and I walk out to go see her. Somehow she always seems to cheer me up. I pet her, but she was _way_ tired. Who knows what Zach did to her before we could get to her?! I just sit on the circular table. I'll wait the night out... even if it is only 2 AM. This will be a long night.

"Leilani?"

I look over to the left, and see Chris, my adoptive dad. I sigh and lie down on the circular table. Of course. I couldn't just sit around by myself.

"Hey, Chris. 'Sup?"

"Why are you still up?" Chris asks, sitting down in Aviva's chair.

"Could ask the same to you." I smirk. "Can't sleep. Thinking about... _her._ And Zach."

"Alessandra?" Chris raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I answer, sitting up. "She came _back._ As a _ghost._ And Zach just... _left!_ Ugh, it's getting to me. I still miss her, I guess. I miss _all_ of them!"

"I know what you're feeling." Chris walks over and puts his arm around me. "Aviva and I dated all through middle and high school. Then we broke up because we went to different colleges, but still kept loosely in contact. Apparently she had dated other guys, but I couldn't get her out of my head. And then we started realizing we still liked each other."

"What did Alessandra mean- _do it soon?_ " I look up at him.

"I'm going to propose to her."

 _FINALLY!_ I think.

"She'll so say yes!" I squeal. "You two are perfect for each other. I mean, who else stays with their love for that long?"

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Chris looks over at me.

"I _know_ she'll say yes!" I exclaim.

Chris smiles in relief. "Good. I just don't know how or _where_ or even _what_ to do to propose! I already asked her parents, and they've said yes. Now _she_ has to say yes. And, oh, god, what if I stink at parenting you?"

I roll my eyes. "Chris Kratt, you've done a great job, from what I can tell, parenting me. And it's not like you're going to get any worse. Go to the jewelry shop, buy a ring, and then pick how to propose. On the Tortuga would work. Aviva _loves_ it here!"

"What if I screw it up?" Chris asks. "Say something wrong?"

"You won't!" I turn him to face me, and look him in the eyes, dead serious. "You can do this!"

"What if Alessandra was wrong?" Chris raises an eyebrow. "And Aviva says no?"

I scoff. "My mom's hardly ever wrong. If she's been watching, which I know she has, she knows you'll do great. Come on, Chris, you got this! It's _Aviva_ you're talking about, the girl you've loved since middle school! Maybe even before that! You. Are. Perfect. For. Her! Come on, Chris, it's not like you're Donald Trump and you screw up everything you do!" **(A/N: NO OFFENSE TO TRUMP SUPPORTERS!)**

Chris laughs. "Since when are you into politics?"

"I'm not." I laugh, then face the big screen in front of me. "I just hear it wherever I go. Trust her. Alessandra. She knows what she's talking about. If she says that I'm the true Queen of the Wild, I believe her. She's one of those nice people who just can't help it."

"You look like her, you know." Chris looks over at me. We lock eyes, and I know we're the same height, but I still can't get used to it. He's either short and I'm tall or I'm just tall. (I don't memorize guy heights.)

"Yeah. I miss her." Suddenly, I study the floor. It seems happier then this conversation right now...

"I'm sure you do." Chris wraps me into a hug. "I would, too."

And suddenly I cry. It's the first time in a few years. I've learned not to cry, but think about other things. My tears soak Chris' shirt, and he just stands there, hugging me. I don't deserve a family like them. He brushes a loose strand of hair out of my face.

" _Shh,_ Leilani," he whispers. "You've got us now. Even she knows that."

"I know," I whimper. "I miss her. And my dad. And Marcy."

"Yeah. I know."

We just stand there for a few more minutes. Then I pull back and sit on the table again.

"So... Aviva..."

"Yeah... Are you sure she'd say yes?" Chris asks, obviously nervous.

"I _know_ she will. We're going back to America tomorrow. And you are getting the ring." I smirk, wiping the tears with my shirt. "Even if I have to fly this Tortuga by myself."

" _Okay,_ " Chris laughs. "Maybe not tomorrow, but soon."

"Thanks, Chris. I love you guys." I smile, then hug Chris.

"So are you still Leilani Corcovado or Leilani _Kratt?_ " Chris asks, hugging back.

"Hmm... Maybe Leilani _Corcovado-Kratt._ "

"I love you too, Leilani _Corcovado-Kratt._ "

* * *

 **So next, as you probably guessed it... CAVIVA WEDDING :3 Feel free to PM me ideas, and I'll credit you if I use them. Thanks for all the reviews!**


End file.
